


Break From Quarantine

by nickimonkey (orphan_account)



Series: Chalex Prompts [8]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Moving In Together, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nickimonkey
Summary: Charlie and Alex have not seen each other since March. Now they are moving in together so before the big day Charlie plans a cute date.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Series: Chalex Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878526
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Break From Quarantine

Alex was missing his boyfriend considering they had to be quarantined because of this whole pandemic situation. 

He remembered reading about past pandemics in history and wondering how people could possibly live through something like that and now here he was going through it. Alex never thought he would experience a global event up close and personal in his lifetime.

Luckily for them, they are supposed to move into their new apartment in a few days. After a year of long distance, if an hour drive is even considered long distance, Charlie was graduating from that hellhole known as Liberty High. They were finally going to live together and never be apart for more than twenty four hours again.

Alex smiled when he heard a knock on his dorm door, thinking it was Charlie. So he ran to the door, sighing when it was Jessica. "Oh it's just you."

Jessica would have been offended if she hadn't just helped Charlie finish up setting up the romantic surprise he had for Alex. That was Charlie St. George for you. Man of romantic gestures. "I know I'm not the person you wanna see but the sooner you get ready the sooner you can see your lover boy."

"What's going on?" Alex looked down at himself, seeing no problem with what he was wearing. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"You can at least put some nice jeans on?" She said, going to his closet and throwing him a pair when she found some she liked. "Those sweats look like they are starting to graft to your skin."

Alex sighed putting the jeans on. "Anyone tell you you are bossy?" 

"Every damn day." Jessica smirked. "I'm so excited for today."

"I would be too if you told me where Charlie was taking me or what we are doing." Alex rolled his eyes.

"I honestly don't know what you are doing." She told him. "All I know is you need to be ready by one."

Alex racked his brain for a possibility and his eyes widened. "He's not proposing, is he? I mean I do wanna marry him someday but we've only been dating a year and a half."

"Have you two even discussed marriage before?" Jess got up to steady him while she waited for an answer to which he shook his head. "Then he probably won't propose. Even if he did, would it be such an awful thing. You don't have to get married next week."

"You don't think it's too fast for us to get engaged, right?" Alex asked. 

"Maybe for people who start dating the day they met but you two have known each other your whole lives." Jess shrugged. "If Justin had asked me to marry him at prom I would have said yes because I was tired of the will they won't they shit."

Suddenly the doorbell rang, making the two of them jump. Could it be that he who hasn't been named was here?

"I'll get it." Jessica practically ran to the door, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw who was on the other side. "Thank god you're here. He is extremely nervous."

Charlie being his normal worried self, went over to Alex and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. "Hey baby. You okay?"

Unlike that one time senior year Alex melted into Charlie's arms before turning around to wrap his own arms around the taller boy's neck. "Better now."

Charlie smiled from behind his mask and leaned down to kiss Alex, stopping when he felt Alex try to pull away from him. "Lex, what's the matter?"

Alex raised his eyebrow. "Are you seriously trying to kiss me with your mask on?"

"Yes?" Charlie asked. "It's a safety thing."

"I know it is and I agree with it wholeheartedly but when we're out in public." Alex smiled. "Right now I want to feel your lips, not some piece of cotton." 

Charlie nodded his head, completely understanding where his boyfriend was coming from. He carefully pulled down his mask just under his chin before finally putting their lips together.

"I'm gonna go." Jessica said, increasingly feeling like she was interrupting something. She quietly made it out of the room, giving the couple long awaited privacy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charlie had never really known how impatient Alex was until this very moment. Half Moon Bay was not even an hour away from Berkeley Alex was already complaining a half an hour into the drive.

"Are we there yet? Where are you taking me?" Alex seemed to be saying these on a loop every five minutes.

"Baby, we are almost there." Charlie told him when they were about two minutes away from the spot he and Jessica decided on.

"I don't know about this Char." Alex said when he realized where they were. "I know they are only open for outside dining but I don't think I'm comfortable being around so many people."  
"I know Zan." Charlie took one of his hands to try and calm him down. "Which is why we are going to sit on a hill, have a little picnic and watch the ocean."

Alex sighed in relief. "You know me so well."

"I would hope so. I would be a terrible boyfriend if I didn't." Charlie joked. 

Once the car was parked, Alex got out and tried to open the trunk because he wanted to do something.

"Don't worry babe. I got it." Charlie said, kissing his cheek and effortlessly switching places with Alex. "Why don't you look for the perfect spot for us to sit at."

Alex pretended to scoff. "You know I am capable of lifting things, don't you?"

"Of course I do but that doesn't mean you should have to." Charlie replied, following Alex to a spot with all of their stuff in hand.

"I can at least put the blanket down." Alex did not give Charlie a chance to respond before taking the blanket out of the younger man's hand and laying down on the ground himself.

Charlie sat down and silently instructed Alex to sit down as well before starting to take the food out of the coolers. "I missed you Lex."

"I know honey. I could hear it in your voice every night when we were on the phone." Alex told his boyfriend, making sure he was in a comfortable position. "I missed you too."

Charlie smiled. "How did your finals go? I know you were having some struggles when classes were in person."

"I think everything being online is a little unfair. So much easier to cheat." Alex shrugged.   
Charlie was confused. "I thought college classes were supposed to be harder than high school." 

"It's supposed to be. But when all the tests are not timed and no one knows you have a book in front of you all that kind of goes out the window." Alex smiled before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"When the semester starts maybe we should write schedules for ourselves and then have the other one make sure we are staying on track." Charlie said definitely knowing he was going to need some form of structure.

"I really like that plan." Alex nodded his head. It was the perfect idea. "I can't believe we're moving into the new place in a few days."

"Finally." Charlie gushed. "I feel like I have been waiting for this moment my whole life."  
Alex blushed. "The start of the rest of our lives."


End file.
